


Dreamers and Lovers

by wowbright



Series: Glee Season 6 Episode Reactions [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Becky Jackson's hot boyfriend, Episode Related, Episode: s06e10 The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, F/M, First Fight, First Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Jackson and Darrell, her hot boyfriend, survive their first fight. Reaction to 6.10, “The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester.” Thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle">likeasouffle</a> for the beta and lalalenii for being such a friend to a gleek in need. This story is also on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wowbright">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers and Lovers

After Becky Jackson marches out of Sue Sylvester’s office, she heads straight to the staff supply closet to get a box of thumbtacks. The closet is locked, but that’s no obstacle to Becky. She still has the set of skeleton keys that Sue gave her when Becky became co-captain of the Cheerios. She may no longer be friends with Sue, but she is not going to return them. She’s going to wring whatever small remaining benefits she can out of this relationship.

A few minutes later, she’s kneeling on the parking lot asphalt, pressing thumbtacks into the sidewalls of Sue’s tires.

It’s a painstaking process. Thanks to the school weapons policy, the tacks have dull points, and Becky has to press on them pretty hard to get them into the rubber. Her thumb pads turn pink and sore from the repeated pressure, but she keeps going until the box is empty.

She’s just about to head back in to see what’s in the janitor’s supply closet – a cordless drill would do an even bigger number on Sue’s car than these stupid thumbtacks – when she hears Darrell’s voice behind her.

“I should have known I would find you here,” he says. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Becky drove here with Darrell, but he’s the last person she wants to see right now next to Sue. It’s a weird feeling, not to want to be near him. They came here as a united front. He was supposed to have her back. But instead he started acting like her little sister used to when they’d play with the other kids in the neighborhood, or like the series of occupational therapists that Becky’s mom had to fire before they found her a decent one who treated her like a human being – like she needs someone’s help to do _everything,_ even to _talk._

Becky stands up with the empty tack box in her hand. She turns to look at Darrell, half-hoping his face will have turned as ugly as he was acting in Sue’s office. But he’s as pretty as usual. And that’s infuriating. She tosses the empty box at the center of his chest. “Maybe I didn’t want you to find me!”

“Whoa!” Darrell holds his hands up in a sign of surrender. “I know you’re angry at Sue, but that does _not_ make it okay for you to throw things at me.”

“C’mon,” she says. The box has fallen to the ground. It’s so light that the breeze sends it skittering halfway under Sue’s car. “There’s no way that hurt.”

“It doesn’t matter whether it hurt,” Darrell says. “It’s not okay to throw things at people.”

Becky crosses her arms across her chest and leans back against Sue’s car. “Stop treating me like I’m a child.”

“Becky,” Darrell says with a loud sigh. “I’m talking to you like I would talk to anyone who just threw something at me.”

“Not _here_ ,” she says, rolling her eyes.

Darrell gets same wide-eyed, innocent look that first attracted her to him. She hates it right now. He opens his disgustingly gorgeous mouth and says, “Then _where?_ “

For as smart as everyone in the world is supposed to be compared to Becky, they can be so _stupid_ sometimes. The thing is, she thought that Darrell was one of the ones who was _actually_ smart, who understood the way the world _really_ works – like her. Finding out that he’s not makes her want to kick something. She gives the car a hard tap with the back of her foot. “In front of Sue!” she says – or, okay, maybe she yells it a little. But he deserves that.

Darrell _still_ looks confused. He blinks his pretty brown eyes in wonder. “What did I _do_?”

_“Ugh.”_ She thumps the sole of her shoe against the car, crosses her arms tighter across her chest. She shouldn’t have to explain it to him. If he really loved her, he would know _._ “Why are you being so _stupid_?”

Darrell flinches like someone just punched him in the face. He sort of rears back until his butt is pressed against the hood of the car next to Sue’s. He leans into it like it’s the only thing that’s keeping him from falling to the ground. He looks down at his feet. “That was mean, Becky,” he says quietly. “That was really mean.”

Becky suddenly feels like someone just punched _her_ in the face. Or maybe in the chest – yeah, it’s more like the chest. She feels tight there, like she does sometimes when she’s about to cry. She blinks her eyes. She’s not going to cry. She didn’t do anything wrong – or at least, not anything as bad as what he did.

They stand there in silence, each leaning against their respective cars, staring at the ground. Becky wonders if maybe she should stomp off. She didn’t want to talk to Darrell right now anyway. But the idea of leaving Darrell right now when he has that hurt, sad look on his face – it’s awful. She just can’t do it.

She waits for Darrell to stomp off, but he doesn’t move either.

The breeze blows the empty tack box out from under Sue’s car. It knocks against Becky’s foot. She leans over to pick it up, then stuffs it in her purse. “I like having you as my hot boyfriend,” she says as gently as she can muster. “I _don’t_ like it when you act like I need your help to do everything.”

Darrell looks up just enough to meet her eye. “I thought you wanted me here to support you. And I wanted to be here to support you. Because you’re my girlfriend. That’s what boyfriends and girlfriends do for each other, isn’t it?”

Becky sighs. “They don’t _translate_ for each other. I can speak for myself. I’m not a _child._ ”

Darrell’s eyes go a little unfocused like they do sometimes when he’s thinking. Becky doesn’t say anything, even though there’s so many things she could say about how _wrong_ what he did was, about how awful it made her feel. He looks like he’s figuring it out for himself.

“I didn’t mean to,” Darrell says. “Sue kept looking at me and – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Usually when people say they didn’t mean to do something, Becky just gets angrier. Because what they usually mean is, _I didn’t mean to hurt you, so it doesn’t matter that you’re hurt._ But she doesn’t get angry this time. It has to do with the tone of his voice. He doesn’t sound like he’s making an excuse or saying that she doesn’t matter.

In fact, the way that he’s looking at her right now with those sad brown eyes – it looks like she matters a lot.

Still, she has to be clear. “Just because you didn’t mean to doesn’t make it okay.”

He nods. “I know. I really am sorry. I’ll – I won’t let it happen again.”

She pushes off of Sue’s car and steps forward. She offers Darrell her hand. “I shouldn’t throw things at you,” she says. “I won’t do it again.” It’s too hard to say the words _I’m sorry_ yet, but at least she can do this.

He takes her hand as the peace offering it is. “Do you still want to go to the Lima Bean with me?”

“Sure,” she says. “As long as we can split one of those frosted cookies.”

He smiles so big that his eyes wrinkle. “I don’t know. Those are pretty good. We might have to get two.”

“That works, too.”

He leans forward and gives her a kiss.

They swing their hands together as they walk toward his car. Becky notices for the first time this afternoon how pretty it is outside, how sunny the yellowing maple leaves look against the blue sky.

“I think we just survived our first fight,” Darrell says with a nudge against her shoulder.

“Yeah, we did.” Becky smiles. “Let’s not make a habit of it.”

“Well,” Darrell says. “I’ll try not to be so stupid in the future. That’ll help.”

Becky stops walking. It takes Darrell a second to notice, so that he’s two steps ahead of her before he stops. He turns around still holding on to her, their arms stretched out between them.

“You’re not stupid,” Becky says. She’s about to tell him he’s perfect, because he almost sort of is, but then she remembers something from that wedding with Brittany, Satan, Kurt and Gay Blaine. “You’re a work in progress.”

“I like that,” Darrell says with a grin. “I guess we both are.”

“Speak for yourself, buster,” Becky says. He loves her sassiness, so he’ll know she’s just teasing.

“That’s right. How could I forget? You’re perfect.” He laughs and lets go of her hand so he can wrap his arm around her shoulder and kiss the top of her head. “Perfect for me.”

_Hmmmm_ , Becky thinks to herself. Maybe he is perfect, at least in that way. She won’t tell him just yet, though. It might go to his head.


End file.
